Discord
"I'm Discord, Spirit of Chaos and Disharmony-------'Discord' Discord In the Summer 2012, Discord Suvived from Eddy's Attack(After the events in Random Disord) He Finds Vilgax and Joining Forces to destroy their Enemys (while unknowing to him Discord isn't loyal and only joins to further his schemes). He finds out that Twilight has joined forces with a team lead by a certain Robot. He is the archenemy of The Mane Cast, Princess Celestia and also has became the new archenemy of Bender, Skipper and The B Team atter the results of the Previous story as the only main villain to surive as Vilgax, Porky and Bison were kiled. The Grand Summer Season Trek: Discord starts as the teiraty main antagonist but as the story goes on Discord becomes the real main villain having mapulated many of the events and caused many stuff in Vilgax's plans to go wrong by selling out his allies, killing them or whatever Discord schemes with his boss Vilgax and the others for multiuniversal domination. Discord unlike the others seems to think that The P Team is not the only threat, but someone else is this and like any paranoid thinker he's right. Unlike the other villains he doesn't respect his boss as much they do hinting at some dislike for his boss. Discord being anxious looks with The B Team making tests for them, with them passing all of them making Discord believe that The B Team will indeed by worthy of his attention, after that he and Porky don't tell Vilgax about anyone in the Team apart from Finn who they caught and put in Angry Astec. Discord usually acts without his boss's consent which sometimes annoys Vilgax. He corrputs Billy and Mandy to destroy the P Team from the inside. Then Discord reveals more of his schemes, 1st he plans to turn Flame Princess into his own weapon of chaos, 2. Get Revenge on Celestia and lastly Take Twilight Sparkle as his own protege and daughter to further get to Celestia for turning him to stone. Discord's plans fail but he's not conviced likewise. Discord takes interest in Twilight, Bender and Co as all his plans are testing them for their true potential. Discord's schemes have made him promoted to right hand man, and his latest ascheme is him mind raping Sora into an villain to kill his team mates. He manages to kill one, and then he excutes Cooler and King of Sorrow's Betrayal by mapulating them to follow Malefor while recuriting his handpicked choices of Genreal Krell, The Monarch, Dr.Hugo Strange and Bertham Griffin. He goes with the Super Zeroes to get Harmony back, but he's only using it to get what he wants and that would be riddcing himself of other pontential pains. He once again gets mad that Vilgax hired Vatti behind his back and before he leaves he warns Vatti that if he goes after Twilight Sparkle, Bender or the B Team he will have him fired, strpied of his powers and/or killed. Discord then tells his partner Obodiah Stane that he has put a bounty on Liberty Belle and Mange to be killed since they have outlived their usefulness to him. He tells Veger and Monarch this and blackmails them not to tell the boss. Next up he challenges Phineas and Isabella to a test of fighting him at a weaker state and they pass. Discord is pleased but he knows they must be ready for his boss and decides to make sure of it. When he learns of Goliad's join Discord is asked to teach it obedienace, Discord annoyed decides to listen but for what he wants as opposed to Vilgax and strips it's immoratlity so it doesn't turn on him. Discord then does another act of evil when he has Libery Belle and Mange absorbed into His Powerpunk Girls and reveals that the Sora with the P Team is a fake, and the real Sora has now become a full fledged and willing villain thanks to his plan with Sora. But then Discord throws back to good with Obodiah Stane as Sora has now outlived his usefulness so he has Obodiah mind control Sora back to normal and sends him back to his friends. Discord then recuits in a new villain and has him work for him in his next part of his plan, however he plans to dispose of him when his purpose is fulfilled, All of Discord's plans on Bender and co were to test them for Vilgax so he could do what he does here. In the end Discord betrays Vilgax and has him killed revealing that he sold out many of their teammates to die, be arrested or reform, he also never was loyal to him and put that up as a facade. He reveals that he brainwashed Twilight;s friends to make her friends, fight them. Discord then is defeated by Bender, Skipper and Heloise in a fight. And then the trio alongside Profion and the out of control Mane Cast seal him back in his prison defeating him. he escapes and resume his schemes for chaos and disharmony in the multiuniverse again as he is Discord The Spirit of Chaos, Disharmony and potentially the incarnation of all chaotic evil. As he is the spirit of disharmony and chaos he is immortal and cannot be killed as he is a balance of chaos and order meaning he's a necessary evil During his employment with Vilgax, Discord reveals that while Vilgax's empire was depleting, he was creating his own empire by depleteing Vilgax of his own resources, weapons and money. He also hired Pong Krell, Obodiah Stane, Betrham, Hugo Strange and The Monarch to help him in his plan to kill his boss and seize the throne. When the final battle came though he sold out most of them to Carmelita Fox if they had 2nd thoughts about assisting him in his plans. Now with Discord;s escape from his stone prison he's ready to reassume his chaos causing plans Enemies: Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle, The Mane Cast, Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Heloise, Shining Armor, Jorgen Von Stangle, Django of the Dead, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Frida Suarez, Sagat, Stan Smith, Sari Sundac, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Solid Snake, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Flame Princess, Brick, Butch, Q, Professor Pericles, Falco Lomardi, Ashoka Tano, Profion, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Big Boss, Meta Knight, Luigi, Meowth, Blue, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bartok, Terra, Aleu, Gilbert, Cap Knuckles and the P Team, Vilgax and his allegiance, The Children of Megatron, Pete and his group (He schemes to betray them when he escapes), Amon, Balto Trivia Discord is one of the most evil villains in the multiuniverse as much of his actions have shown he is highly sadstic He's one of the best masterminds in the Multiuniverse through his subtle mapulations of Cap Knuckles, The P Team and Vilgax's alleigance to do what he wanted. Discord is one of the many main villains alongside Vilgax, Porky, M.Bison, Trevalyn, Reaver and Count Veger until the end where he is revealed as the true main villain of The Great Summer Season Trek In the Near Future of a story Discord is going to be the main antagonist once more. He is similiar to The Joker in his actions, sense of humor, their mapulative nature and their sharing of an archenemies. Twilight, Celestia and all pony kind believe Discord to be in the incarnation of evil Well he is the spirit of causing chaos and disharmony so it has SOME clarity to call him this), and he is the ONLY character who Celestia (A Pure Good character) has personal animosty towards Because of how much animosty Celestia had towards him, he's the single villain who Celestia actually ordered to be defeat and the person who pisses her off most Despite being the spirit of chaos and disharmony he seems to consider Obodiah Stane a true partner as opposed to an asset. This was why he didn't backstab Stane in the end. Discord dislikes Amon of the Nightosphere Empire as Amon is digusted with Discord's plans and disconcern for people like him and sees Discord as the spirit of annoyance and dickness. As funny as Discord is, He is NOT to be taken lightly and possess a extreme threat to the multiuniverse. He is feared by just about All Hero Teams.The Children of the Autobots and The B Team are the only hero teams that don't fear Discord. He was the one who killed Balto by using Cupcakes Fan Fic and then doing the actions himself 369px-Discord_Profile.png 400px-Discord_chocolate_milk_s02e02.png 479px-Discordisevil.png 541px-Discord_-_No_Flying.jpg 541px-Discord_and_Pinkie_Pie.jpg 587px-Discord_gloating_s02e02.png 587px-Discordwins.png Discord_good_sake_S2_E1-W_0.0000.png Discord_S02E02.png Snapshot 1 (21-05-2012 7-21 PM).png Snapshot 2 (21-05-2012 7-22 PM).png Snapshot 3 (21-05-2012 7-22 PM).png Snapshot 4 (21-05-2012 7-23 PM).png Snapshot 5 (21-05-2012 7-24 PM).png Snapshot 6 (21-05-2012 7-24 PM).png Snapshot 7 (21-05-2012 7-24 PM).png Snapshot 8 (21-05-2012 7-25 PM).png Snapshot 9 (21-05-2012 7-26 PM).png Snapshot 12 (30-06-2012 9-00 AM).png Snapshot 13 (4-26-2012 12-26 PM).png Snapshot 13 (30-06-2012 9-01 AM).png Snapshot 14 (4-26-2012 12-26 PM).png Snapshot 16 (4-26-2012 12-27 PM).png|Discord touches Twilight creepyish Snapshot 17 (4-26-2012 12-27 PM).png Snapshot 19 (4-26-2012 12-28 PM).png Snapshot 19 (30-06-2012 9-04 AM).png Snapshot 20 (4-26-2012 12-28 PM).png Snapshot 20 (30-06-2012 9-04 AM).png Snapshot 21 (30-06-2012 9-05 AM).png|Discord invades Twilight's personal space Snapshot 21 (4-26-2012 12-28 PM).png Snapshot 22 (4-26-2012 12-28 PM).png|Discord disturbingly touchs Twilight Snapshot 23 (30-06-2012 9-06 AM).png Snapshot 23 (4-26-2012 12-28 PM).png Snapshot 24 (4-26-2012 12-29 PM).png Snapshot 25 (30-06-2012 9-07 AM).png Snapshot 26 (30-06-2012 9-07 AM).png Snapshot 27 (30-06-2012 9-07 AM).png 1000px-Discord,_-First_changes_of_Ponyville-_S02E02.png 1000px-Discord_Amusement_S2E2.png 1000px-Discord_laughing_it_up_S02E02.png|Things aren't good when Discord is laughing 1000px-Discord_milk_explodes_S2E2-W_0.0006.png 1000px-Discord_'Oh,_this_again'_S2E02.png Discord_'and_disharmony'_S2E02.png|The Multiuniversal Sprit of Chaos and Disharmony Discord_'did_you'_S2E02.png Discord_eating_popcorn.png|He's got the best seat in the house Discord_'Good_luck,_everypony'_S2E01.png Discord_holding_an_umbrella_S2E1.png|Looks like we're due for a big old storm of CHAOS Discord_'I'm_here_to_deliver_a_message'_S2E01.png Discord_'Listen_closely'_S2E01.png Discord_'magic_of_friendship'_S2E02.png|Oh No He did NOT just mock the magic of friendship Discord_may_freak_S2E2-W_0.0003.png|Intresting Discord_meets_Twilight_again_S2E02.png Discord_picture_that_S2E2_-W_0.0009.png|The Circle of Equestria 1000px-Discord_Puppet_Master.png|He doing what he does best: torturing others, mapulating others and he's enjoying it Discord_'time_to_be_cruel'_S2E01.png|Rage Quit 1000px-Discord_pointing_S2E02.png Twilight_Discord_cloud_cream_s02e02.png Discord_Yes!_S2E2.png|His Reaction to psychologically breaking the ponies 1000px-Main_ponies_Discord_Annoyance2_S2E2.png 1000px-Main_ponies_Discord_Just_Make_it_Quick_S2E2.png 0005t6r3.jpg imagesCAPV82B4.jpg 0dis.jpg 815px-Discord_u_mad_bro-640x360.png Category:Characters Category:Roleplaying Category:Villains Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Characters that hail from the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Main Villains Category:Archenemies Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Reality Warpers Category:Partner Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Immortals Category:Main Characters Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Former Members of Vilgax's alliegance Category:Chronic Backstabbers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Sealed Evil Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Neutral Evil Category:Second in Command Category:Sadists Category:Magic Users Category:Non Humans Category:Sociopaths Category:Usurpers Category:Rivals Category:Traitors Category:Scary Characters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:True Villains Category:Meme Characters